The present invention concerns a system for providing a warning indication of an asymmetric thrust condition in an aircraft having a pair of gas turbine engines.
Certain high speed two-engine jet aircraft, such as the Grumman F-14, have their engines mounted far enough apart to create aircraft control problems upon the sudden loss of thrust from one of the engines. Unless an early warning of such an asymmetric thrust condition is given to the pilot, especially during takeoff of the aircraft, corrective action may not be taken in time to avoid a disasterous situation.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide an asymmetric thrust warning system for a dual engine aircraft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an asymmetric thrust warning system for a dual engine aircraft of the type having augmented engine thrust operation.
It is a further object hereof to provide an asymmetric thrust warning system having included therein an engine stall warning circuit.